dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tudrana
The Principality of Tudrana '(Tudranic/Togan: Принсепаликте Тудрана ''Prinsepalikte Tudrana) officially the '''Apostolic and Administrative Principality of Tudrana, commonly Tudrana, '''is a federal subject of the Fabellan Federation (a principality). Tudrana is the center of the country's oldest language, Tudranic. Tudrana's largest capital city is Kirigiri, which is also the 2nd administrative center of the Federation. Kirigiri ties with Syoransk (Fukawa's capital), Togeslana (Togami's capital) and Tovanska (Towa's capital) being the largest cities in each federal subject. Tudrana is home of the very first Black Madonna statue of the Virgin Mary, known as the Our Lady, Immaculate Conception of Tudrana, or formally '''Our Lady of Peace and Good Voyage, Guidance and Battles of Tudrana. Tudrana became a principality in December 13, 2018, and the Governor, Kaede Akamatsu was given the title of Princess, and was crowned as Princess Catherine VI History Pre-Tudranic era (1019-1652) Govraks, Perlgeshes, Artaics, and Fukawan Naegics - Before the age of the Contemporary Tudranian age in 1019, Govraks and Perlgeshes, and other guj's were under control by Dzeriji Naygikke. Naygikke, a leader and the Father of Tudranian language and culture, was the famous person during the prehistoric era. Still, Govraks and Perlgeshes were the root of the Tudranic ethnicity and race - the first of the Naegic community. Tudranian Empire (1652-1937) The Tudranian Empire has been settled during the reign of the Fabellan Empire. The first cathedral is built in the shores of the located territory. The empire lasted long until when Enoshima SSR captured the territory. Naego-Enoshima Socialist State (1937-1989) The Naego-ESS is the administrative branch of the Enoshima SSR during 1937 to 1989. Catholicism is relinquished prior to ESSR's reign. During the War on Despair, armed Tudranics, brainwashed by the SSR's leader, were killed by Hayate and his soldiers. Tudrana Federal Republic (1989-2018) After the Day of Hope, the EASS became the Federal Republic of Tudrana. Catholicism is restored and reformed prior to Tudrana's sovereign restoration. Tudrana became the founding members of the Naegic Consortium, with Towa, Togami, and Fukawa. Principality of Tudrana (December 13, 2018-) Days after the Feast of the Immaculate Conception, the time when Tudrana recieved a contract to become principality, Governor Kaede took the throne and sworn as Princess of Tudrana, making the state to recieve Catholic-based legislative system after Towa. Governance The newly-installed Apostolic Assembly of Tudrana is based on the Apostolic Assembly of the country itself - which makes Tudrana a administrative constitutional monarchy. * The Princess is the supreme head of state of Tudrana, as well as the supreme governor for the Roman Catholic Church of Tudrana. * The Vice Minister can take charge of the government. * The Senator can handle the Cosmopolitan Daz'gar (Senate). Territories Four territories divide Tudrana, called "regional oblasts". Towa shares the same number of territories divided by area. * Kirigiri Regional Oblast * Asahina Regional Oblast * D'ayhodor Regional Oblast * Hagakure Regional Oblast The administrative centers are: * Kirigiri-Inmaculada (K.R.O) * Asahina Raion-San Agustin (A.R.O) * D'ayhodor-Sta. Rita (D.R.O) * Hagakure-Aquinas (H.R.O) Notable landmarks Tudrana has notable landmarks: * Tudrana Federative Plaza * Minor Basilica, Metropolitan Cathedral, and National Shrine of the Immaculate Conception (Kirigiri Cathedral) * Victory Plaza * Arch of the Tudranian Victory * Tudrana Mount Bujartke Reserve Headquarters Tudrana Federative Plaza is the headquarters of the government of Tudrana. Tudrana also has the Apostolic Catholic Church of the Federation Central Headquarters (next to Kirigiri Cathedral) and the Naegic Consortium Capitol. Schools and Universities * Kibougamine University * Tudranske Cosmopolitan University (CosmoU) * De La Salle University-Tudrana Category:Fabella Category:Federal subjects Category:1650s Category:1652 Category:Tudrana